Jimmy y lo que ellas quieren
by countegor
Summary: El último invento de Jimmy falla y ahora puede leer la mente de las chicas.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 1 -- "Todo está fuera de control"**

Otro día normal en Retroville, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las ojas volaban de los árboles. Y Jimmy, de 16 años de edad, estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, trabajando en un nuevo invento.

"Ahhh, sólo unos minutos más y mi último invento estará terminado, Goddard!" dijo Jimmy a Goddard.

En efecto, en sólo un par de minutos... "Por fin! Admira, Goddard!" dijo, sosteniendo su nuevo invento entre sus manos. "Este es mi Super Cable Conector Neutrónico! Hará que los cableoperadores se vuelvan locos con esta cosa. El Cable Conector recibirá cerca de 9.999.999 canales, incluyendo, el más importante para mí... el canal de sexo!" dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

"Qué mal que mi papá no pudo pagar la cuenta, pero era muy cara. Imagina, Goddard, cómo podría él afrontar US 5.359,10 de gastos? Y en forma mensual!".

Goddard ladró. "Sí, y qué mal que mi Máquina Clonadora Neutrónica está rota, de otro modo, hubiera copiado ese dinero en un instante".

Jimmy y Goddard salieron del laboratorio. Jimmy trajo unas largas escaleras y comenzó a escalarlas con su invento en sus manos, cuando Cindy apareció.

"Buenos días, Apestotron!" saludó Cindy.

Jimmy saltó del susto que Cindy le dio.

"Oh! Hola, Cindy..." dijo y suspiró.

"Qué? No te alegras de verde?" preguntó ella.

"De hecho, Cindy, no, no tengo tiempo para una conversación o algo que tú quieres sostener" respondió Jimmy.

"Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?" preguntó Cindy, curiosa.

"Es sólo uno de mis últimos inventos. Puede recibir 9.999.999 canales, incluyendo los de sexo" dijo Jimmy, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablándole a Cindy. A una mujer. Cubrió su boca con su mano. "Acaso dije 'sexo'? Quise decir--".

"Sé lo que quisiste decir, pequeño pervertido!" interrumpió Cindy, dejando salir una mueca de fastidio de su rostro.

"No lo veas de esa forma! No es sólo para mí! Mi papá no pudo afrontar los gastos que los extraterrestres le estaban imponiendo" dijo Jimmy.

"Odio admitirlo, pero yo tampoco pude pagar eso..." dijo Cindy, y suspiró, colocando una mano a través de su nuca.

"Si quieres uno, sólo tienes que decirlo" dijo Jimmy.

"Quiero uno... pero-- Jimmy! Ten cuidado!" dijo Cindy.

Era muy tarde. El nuevo invento de Jimmy hizo cortocircuito y fue electrocutado. Cayó del techo. Y un tiempo después, Jimmy estaba en el hospital.

_'Se está despertando! Estaba taaan preocupada!_'

En efecto, Jimmy despertó. Vio a Cindy, a sus amigos Carl, Sheen y tambien Libby estaba ahí. Y justo al lado de él, estaban sus padres, Hugh y Judy.

"Qué dem...?!" dijo Jimmy.

_'Qué pasó ahora con el pequeño cabezón?!'_

"Libby... Disculpa? Dijiste algo?" preguntó Jimmy a Libby.

"Yo? Nada!" respondió Libby. _'Oh! Ahí está Sheen otra vez! Sacándose los mocos como siempre!'_.

"Qué?!". Jimmy estaba confundido.

_'Miren sus confundidos ojos azules! Son tan lindos!'._

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera voltear a ver la expresión que tenía Cindy, Judy habló con él.

"Oh, mi pobre bebé! Sabes, me asustaste!" dijo Judy, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jimmy. _'Siempre es la misma cosa. Hace un nuevo invento y termina en el hospital. Quisiera que tuviera más cuidado.'_.

"Mamá! Es demasiado abrazo!" dijo Jimmy.

"Mira, Jimbo, quién vino a visitarte también! Tu pequeña hermana, Mónica!" dijo Hugh.

Una pequeña niña, justo del tamaño de cuando Jimmy tenía 10 años de edad, con un vestido rosa, pelo color marrón y ojos azules estaba parada junto a él.

"Hola, hermano mayor!" saludó Mónica. _'Quisiera que mi hermano no fuera tan tonto para hacer eso todos los días!_'.

Jimmy sólo miró enojado a Mónica. "Qué hice?" preguntó, confundida.

La enfermera apareció para informar que la hora de visita había terminado.

"Todos fuera de la sala, por favor!" dijo.

"Puedo quedarme con él?" preguntó Cindy. "Me siento un poco culpable por esto...".

La enfermera suspiró._ 'No es un poco de culpa, lo que sientes es amor. Oh, sí!'_. Jimmy se quedó sin expresión y sin habla.

"Cindy! Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la enfermera?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Sí, dijo que podía quedarme contigo" respondió Cindy.

"Ah! Eso! O-olvídalo..." dijo Jimmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 2 -- "Puedo escuchar a Cindy pensar!"**

Unos momentos después, Cindy se quedó con Jimmy, quien seguía en cama.

_'Мírenlo! Sólo mírenlo! No es lindo?'_

Jimmy estaba conmocionado y confundido otra vez. "Cindy, dijiste algo?" preguntó.

"No..." dijo Cindy, furiosamente sonrojada. "Por qué pensarías eso?". _'Qué me está pasando? Me estoy sonrojando! Mejor me quedo así, así se pensará que tengo un bronceado'_.

"Lindo... errr... bronceado?" dijo Jimmy.

"Gracias!" respondió Cindy. 'Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca!'. "Errr... Jimmy, quieres algo? Un té? O un café?" sugirió Cindy.

"Sí, buena idea, quisiera un café" respondió Jimmy.

"Iré a traerlo. No te vayas de aquí!" dijo Cindy. _'Sí, claro. Como si pudieras!'_.

Jimmy la miró sin pestañear por un momento hasta que ella dejó la habitación.

"Qué demonios me está pasando?!" se preguntó Jimmy a sí mismo.

"Todo en orden, señor?" preguntó la enfermera entrando a la habitación._ 'Uy, qué apuesto, me lo comería ahora mismo si no fuera por esa chica rubia de afuera'_.

Jimmy _'escuchó'_ eso.

"Errr... sí, estoy bien, gracias!" dijo.

"Aquí está tu café" dijo Cindy, entrando a la habitación. _'Espero que no esté muy caliente al igual que él'_.

El vaso de café se escurrió de sus manos, y cayó sobre sus sábanas.

"Aw! Café caliente! Quema!" gritó, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

"Oh, Jimmy! Lo siento!" dijo Cindy.

Cindy intentó remover las sábanas.

"No, espera! No lo hagas!" dijo Jimmy.

Pero era muy tarde. Cindy removió las sАbanas y vio algo que la hizo cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.

_'Genial! Acabo de ver su cosa!'_

Jimmy comenzó a reír.

_'Oh, no, la vi de nuevo!'_

Jimmy rió aún más. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la enfermera también estaba allí.

_'Pero qué pedazo de hombre!'_

Jimmy dejó de reír.

"Hola, cariño!" dijo Judy, entrando a la habitación. "Lo siento, olvidé mi-- Oh, dios mío! Jimmy, qué haces así?".

_'Ese es mi hijo?'_

"Lo siento, mamá, fue mi culpa. El café se escurrió de mis manos" dijo Jimmy.

"Bueno, por suerte tengo un calzón de repuesto en mi bolso. Sólo vine aquí porque lo olvidé" dijo Judy.

Judy le dio a Jimmy su calzón.

"Por favor, salgan un minuto mientras me cambio" sugirió Jimmy.

"Seguro, cielo" dijo Judy.

"Seguro, Jimmy" dijo Cindy.

"Por supuesto, señor" dijo la enfermera. _'Aún así, qué pedazo!'_.


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: No soy dueЯo de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 3 -- "Jimmy le cuenta a Sheen"**

Unos cuantos días después, Jimmy salió del hospital, seguido por su madre y Cindy. Jimmy comenzó a caminar más rápido a su casa, porque no quería escuchar esas extrañas voces otra vez.

"Ven aquí, jovencito!" dijo Judy. "No trates de escaparte de mí!".

_'Qué ocurre con este chico ahora?'_

Jimmy sólo suspiró y se quedó del lado de Cindy.

_'Eso es... quédate a mi lado... no muerdo, sabes'_

"Ya sé que no muerdes, Cindy" dijo Jimmy.

"Qué?!" preguntó Cindy, confundida.

"Dijiste que no muerdes" respondió Jimmy con una sonrisa.

"D-de dónde sacaste esa idea?" dijo Cindy, aún confundida.

Jimmy suspiró amargamente y puso una mano en su frente. "Nada... olvida lo que dije...".

"Estás bien, querido?" preguntó Judy.

"E-estoy bien..." respondió Jimmy.

_'Se ve un poco pálido. Quizás debería regresarlo al hospital'._

"No, mamá, no quiero regresar!" dijo Jimmy, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Pero si yo no dije nada, querido!" dijo Judy, confundida.

Jimmy sólo suspiró. Cuando Jimmy llegó a su casa, se despidió de Cindy y se fue a la cama sin cenar. Al día siguiente, volvió a la escuela. Primero se encontró a Sheen.

"Sheen! Sheen! No creerás lo que sucede!" dijo Jimmy, corriendo hacia él.

"Qué?! Ahora te gusta UltraLord? Puedo ayudarte." dijo Sheen.

Sheen no era más un fan de UltraLord. Tuvo unas sesiones con el psicólogo y con una hipnosis, comenzó a odiar ese programa.

"No... Y-yo sólo acabo de escuchar a Stephanie" dijo Jimmy.

"Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Sheen.

"No es lo que ella 'dijo', sino lo que ella 'pensó'" explicó Jimmy.

"Estás diciendo que acabas de leer su mente?" preguntó Sheen.

"Sí, o algo parecido" respondió Jimmy. "Dijo, 'Por qué no puedo ir a la fiesta de Nick? Soy joven, pero tengo 17 años, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Estúpida madre!'"

"Jimmy, eso es imposible! No puedes hacer eso!" dijo Sheen, entre risas.

"Por qué no, eh?" preguntó Jimmy, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Porque... errr... porque... no lo sé..." dijo Sheen. "Pero en serio no puedes, nadie puede!".

"Bien, entonces, lo probaré. Vamos, camina conmigo" dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy y Sheen comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Primero se encontraron con Britney.

_'Esos dos de nuevo, qué par de retrasados'_.

"Y bien, qué es lo que ella pensó?" preguntó Sheen a Jimmy.

"Pensó que somos un par de retrasados" respondió Jimmy.

"En serio? Porque yo pensé que era el único aquí" dijo Sheen, confundido.

Jimmy y Sheen continuaron caminando. Y se encontraron a Betty Quinlan.

_'Ah! Ahí está ese chico guapo otra vez! Hola, Jimmy! Voy a comerte uno de estos días. Pero primero debo deshacerme de esa chica rubia y entonces seré toda tuya!'_

Jimmy tragó saliva. Le sonrió a Betty, vergonzozamente.

"Qué pensó Betty?" preguntó Sheen.

"Me quiere a mí... y quiere deshacerse de Cindy" respondió Jimmy.

"Pensó algo sobre mí?" preguntó Sheen.

Jimmy volvió a mirar a Betty, y volteó a mirar a Sheen.

"Cree que eres gay" dijo Jimmy, finalmente.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." dijo Sheen, aturdido.

Sorpresivamente, agarró a Jimmy de la remera. "Es una broma, cierto?" dijo Sheen, mostrándole un puño a Jimmy.

"Sheen! Cálmate antes de que te lastime! Aún tengo esa pistola derretidora que usé el otro día con Butch. Recuerdas que no es más el abusón porque le falta un brazo y ahora me tiene miedo? Quieres que lo use contigo?" amenazó Jimmy.

"No..." dijo Sheen, dejando a Jimmy en el piso.

"No es broma, créeme" dijo Jimmy, levantándose.

"Oh..." dijo Sheen, decepcionado.

Jimmy y Sheen continuaron caminando. Pasaron cerca de Libby. Sheen agarró a Jimmy de la remera otra vez y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"Qué pensó ella? Qué pensó ella?" preguntó Sheen, desesperado.

"Pensó que eres lindo y quiere comerte esta noche en la fiesta de Nick" dijo Jimmy.

Sheen suspiró aliviado.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 4 -- "La invitación de Nick"**

Jimmy caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en la clase de gimnasia de las chicas.

"Muevan ese trasero, señoritas!" vociferó la profesora de Educación Física. "Quiero que esos músculos se vean como roca sólida!". _'Caray! Estas chicas son demasiado vagas!'_.

Y pudo escuchar a las chicas pensando.

_'Así que, Nick, jeje... irás a la fiesta conmigo? No, no, muy estúpido... errr... Nick... ya has elegido a tu pareja para la fiesta? No, no! Esto no está funcionando! Cielos!'_

_'Querido Nick - Punto - Sólo quería decirte que mi madre es una desgraciada y no me dejará ir a tu fiesta - Punto - Pero voy a escabullirme por la ventana y...'_

_'Carl, soy una amante de las llamas como tú y quiero ir contigo a la fiesta. Bien, lo dije. Ahora ven aquí, maldito gordo hijo de...!'_

_'Irá Sheen a usar su traje de UltraLord para la fiesta OTRA VEZ?"_

_'Butch, voy a lastimarte sólo un poquito en esta fiesta. Ya verás!'_

_'Orleander, vas a arrepentirte por lo que dijiste sobre mí ayer..."_

_'Nathan, no me importa lo que tu papi diga, vas a ir conmigo o lo lamentarás."_

_'Nick, qué tal? Jeje... tengo nuevos frenos. Te gustan? No te lastimaré con esto... jeje... te lo aseguro... No! Por favor! No... me... dejes! Soy muy joven para morir sola!'_

Pero luego Jimmy escuchó, especialmente, dos pensamientos que abrieron sus ojos.

_'Ya tengo el vestido para la fiesta de esta noche. Quisiera que Jimmy me pidiera ir con él. Al menos, no discutí con él en todo el dia y fui una buena chica recientemente, creo. Ay, de qué me preocupo? Seguramente irá con esa bruja!'_

_'No te preocupes, James. Me desharé de esa rubia y serás mío para siempre! Llevaré la correa...'_

"Bien, suficiente! No puedo soportarlo un segundo más!" gritó Jimmy. "Tengo que quitarme esto de encima... tal vez un exorcista... No, no! Eso no ayudará!".

Estaba tan profundamente cegado en sus pensamientos que no vio a Nick Dean y lo pasó por encima.

"Oye, cuidado, Gusanotron!" amenazó Nick.

"Lo siento, Dean. Oye, estás organizando una fiesta esta noche?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Sí, pero por qué lo preguntas? No hay chica que quiera ir con un desastre como tú" dijo Nick.

"No estés tan seguro!" dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Muy bien. Pruébalo! Si tienes una cita antes de fin de clases, te daré las invitaciones para esta noche. De acuerdo?" dijo Nick.

"De acuerdo" respondió Jimmy. "Ah, y una cosa más. Anastasia, Stephanie y Britney quieren ir contigo. Y Britney tiene nuevos frenos".

"Y que se supone que eso significa?" preguntó Nick.

"No lo sé. Sólo creí que debía decírtelo" respondió Jimmy.

"Bien. Pero no iré con ninguna de ellas" dijo Nick.

"Bueno, siento lástima por esas pobres chicas..." dijo Jimmy.

"No... piensa esto, Neutrón! Tal vez si las rechazo, irán contigo! Jajajajaa!" rió Nick.

"Tal vez, o tal vez tengo a Cindy o a Betty para invitarlas..." dijo Jimmy en voz baja.


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 5 -- "Betty intenta deshacerse de una rubia"**

La clase de Educación Física había terminado. Y las chicas de la clase se habían ido a tomar una ducha. Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, Cindy habló con Libby.

"Y dime, Libby, con quién iras a la fiesta de Nick?" preguntó Cindy a Libby.

"Con quién crees? Sheen me invitó. No sé porqué, pero se puso más raro que lo usual hoy y me pidió de ir con él. Le dije que 'Sí'. Y entonces, saltó brincando por todos lados y gritó 'Lo ven?! No soy gay! En sus caras!!'" dijo Libby.

"No te preocupes, Libs. Sé que Sheen saldrá de ésta algun día. No mira más UltraLord, recuerdas?" dijo Cindy.

"Sí, y eso es una buena noticia" dijo Libby.

"Oye, Vortex!" dijo una voz.

"Qué demonios quieres, Quinlan?!" Cindy respondió con disgusto.

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Jimmy. El es mío, escuchaste?!" dijo Betty.

"Por qué? Acaso firmaste un contrato? Tal vez uno diciendo que al fin puedes comprar tu propio cerebro?" dijo Cindy, sarcásticamente.

Betty se enfureció y empujó a Cindy violentamente hacia uno de los casilleros, ahorcándola. Cindy, tan rápido como pudo, usó una de sus manos libres que aterrizó en el rostro de Betty. Luego, le dio una patada en el estómago.

"Déjame decirte una oración: lecciones de Taekwondo" dijo Cindy a Betty. "Vamos, Libs".

Libby asintió y siguió a Cindy. Betty tosió y limpió la sangre de su rostro con una toalla.

"No se saldrá con la suya!" dijo Betty.

Miró a Britney y a Stephanie con una sonrisa macabra. "Es tiempo de deshacerse del estorbo".

Mientras tanto, Cindy y Libby hablaban, caminando por el pasillo de la escuela.

"Eso fue asombroso, niña! De dónde aprendiste esa lección anti-ahorque?" dijo Libby, aún estupefacta.

"Ah, eso es algo que aprendes cuando vas a la décimocuarta clase. Así que, de hecho, lo aprendí a la edad de 6!" dijo Cindy.

Ambas chicas rieron. Libby se detuvo.

"Siento no poder seguirte más, Cind. Tengo clase de matemáticas" dijo Libby.

"Está bien, Libby" dijo Cindy.

Miró su reloj. "Maldición! Tengo clase de química en sólo un minuto!" gritó.

"Ve! Te veré después de clase, está bien?" saludó Libby.

"Está bien, adiós!" dijo Cindy.

Cindy apuró su paso hacia su clase. Corrió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para llegar al salón a tiempo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, alguien la sujetó por detrás.

"Oye! Pero qué...?!" Cindy alcanzó a gritar.

Alguien del frente la golpeó en el estómago. Cindy estaba inconsciente. Alguien por detrás le ató las manos con una soga y puso una etiqueta en su boca. Luego, alguien la introdujo en un casillero. Y así quedó inconsciente por un rato.

"Gracias, chicas. Eso fue pan comido! Jajajajajaaa!" rió una voz.

Cindy despertó. Pudo escuchar a Betty hablando. Sintió la soga muy apretada y el poco espacio del casillero ni siquiera la ayudaba a desatarse. Pudo escuchar unos pasos.

"Oh... errr... hola, Jimmy..." Cindy pudo escuchar a Betty decir.

"Oh, hola... errr... Betty... jeje..." saludó Jimmy.

Cindy intentó hacer algunos ruidos desde el casillero pero fue inútil. _'Oh, Jimmy... si sólo pudieras escucharme...'_.

"Estaba a punto de invitarte a la--" Jimmy comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

"Sí? Continúa por favor!" dijo Betty, nerviosa.

"Qué es ese sonido?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Cuál sonido? Yo no escuché nada!" dijo Betty, más nerviosa, y tratando de cubrir el casillero en donde estaba Cindy.

_'Grandioso! Esa perra estúpida me encerró, y ahora trata de cubrir la evidencia!'_

"Me estás ocultando algo?" preguntó Jimmy, con una mirada inquisitiva.

"No... Te lo aseguro!" dijo Betty. "No hay nada que ver aquí. Ugh!" dijo, mientras Jimmy trataba de empujarla del casillero.

_'Jimmy! Estoy aquí!'_

"Quítate de ese casillero, quieres!!" gritó Jimmy.

Jimmy empujó a Betty del casillero con una fuerta inusual que la tiró al suelo y removió el candado que bloqueaba la cerradura del casillero con el láser de su reloj. Abrió el casillero sólo para encontrar a Cindy allí.

"C-Cindy! Qué haces aquí?!" dijo Jimmy, sorprendido. Volteó a mirar a Betty y masculló. "Tú hiciste esto?!".

"Errr... verás, Jimmy... Y-yo... errr... uhhh..." tartamudeó Betty, intentando levantarse del piso.

"Suficiente! Vete de aquí! Ahora!" ordenó Jimmy.

"Nunca!" gritó Betty.

Tomó a un sorprendido Jimmy de la remera y abrió el siguiente casillero.

"Si no vas conmigo a la fiesta, entonces no irás con nadie!" amenazó.

Betty tiró a Jimmy al casillero de al lado y cerró la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: No soy dueЯo de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 6 -- "Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?"**

Jimmy despertó unos segundos después, sólo para descubrir que estaba atrapado en un casillero. Al lado de ese casillero, estaba Cindy.

_'Alguien ayúdeme!'_

"Cindy?! Eres tú?" preguntó Jimmy. "Oh, dios mío! Por supuesto, ella estaba encerrada allí! Espera un poco! Menos mal que siempre llevo mi reloj conmigo y Betty no me ató".

Abrió su reloj y comenzó a derretir la pared del casillero formando un círculo con el láser. En sólo unos segundos, la pared circular se derrumbó y Jimmy estaba junto a Cindy. La desató y ambos se abrazaron por un momento, hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo.

"Jimmy... gracias..." dijo ella.

"No hay problema", respondió Jimmy.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Cindy.

"Qué cosa?" dijo Jimmy.

"Cómo supiste que estaba encerrada aquí? Estaba atada y había una etiqueta en mi boca. No pude ni siquiera gritar" preguntó Cindy.

"N-no sé qué pasó... yo sólo... te escuché" dijo Jimmy.

"Cómo? Cómo es posible? Te lo dije, no pude gritar" dijo Cindy.

"Lo sé, lo sé! Pero te escuché. Te escuché decir 'Jimmy, estoy aquí!'" dijo, al tiempo que puso una mano en su nuca.

"De todas formas... gracias por salvarme..." dijo Cindy.

"Ya lo habías dicho" dijo Jimmy, en un tono dulce.

"Y-ya lo sé..." dijo Cindy, sonrojada.

"Cindy, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, irías conmigo a la fiesta de Nick?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Me encantaría!" respondiС Cindy.

"Sí!" gritó Jimmy, emocionado.

Cindy se sonrojó otra vez.

"Si ya terminaste... podríamos salir de aquí? Me siento mareada y apenas puedo respirar..." preguntó ella.

"Eh, seguro!" dijo él.

Jimmy usó su reloj otra vez y con el láser, cortó el segundo candado que Betty puso en la cerradura. Cindy fue la primera en salir del casillero y Jimmy le siguió.

"Así que... te paso a buscar a tu casa a las 8 de la noche?" preguntó Jimmy, tomando un respiro.

"Sí" respondió Cindy, también tomando un respiro.

Miró su reloj y gritó. "Oh, no! Debo irme! Tengo clase de matemáticas y... y..." dijo ella, nerviosa.

Miró a Jimmy. _'Por qué debería preocuparme? Estuvimos allí como veinte minutos! Llegaré tarde. Debería preocuparme de si Jimmy está bien o--_'. Antes de que Cindy terminara sus pensamientos, él puso una mano en su hombro.

"Puedes irte" dijo. "Pero antes...".

Ambos se juntaron. él apoyó sus labios en los de ella y automáticamente, se besaron.

_'Wow! Ese es un beso? Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace!'_

Jimmy abrió sus ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Cindy lo presionó contra los casilleros y lo besó con una fuerza que era indescriptible para él.

_'Ves? Ahora estamos hablando! O besando? O... qué demonios! Déjame disfrutar este momento. De acuerdo, cerebro mío?'_.

Unos minutos después, Jimmy podía respirar de nuevo, pero valió la pena. Había aprendido realmente cómo besar! Y tenía la chica para la fiesta! Le dijo _'Adiós'_ a Cindy, no sin antes recibir otra lección sobre besos, y corrió por los pasillos a contarle a Nick.

"Y qué pasó, Neutron? Encontraste alguna mujer?" preguntó Nick.

Jimmy casi no podía contestar. Su rostro lo decía todo, y su cuerpo temblaba por sus emociones. Al menos, podía estar de pie y la única cosa que hizo fue suspirar de gusto y asentir.

"Mmmmh... suertudote! Parece que lo hiciste! Toma, aquí tienes las invitaciones para mi fiesta" dijo Nick, colocando los boletos en el bolsillo de Jimmy.

"Te veré luego, viejo!" saludó.

Nick se marchó. Y eso es todo lo que Jimmy pudo resistir, porque, de pronto se desmayó.


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 7 -- "Noticias"**

"Hola, mamá! Hola, papá! Hola, hermanita!" dijo Jimmy, con una gran sonrisa cuando llegó de la escuela. "Hola, Goddard!" dijo, palmando al perro mecánico.

"Bueno, bueno. Por qué la sonrisa?" preguntó Mónica, con sus manos sobre su cadera.

"Esta noche voy a una fiesta y tengo la chica perfecta" contestó Jimmy.

"Con quién irás, cariño?" preguntó Judy.

"Con Cindy" dijo Jimmy, simplemente.

Hugh escupió su café apenas escuhó la noticia. Y se echó a reír. "Jimbo! Por favor... tú siempre nos cuentas cuán mala puede ser, y que ella es un estorb--".

"Papá!" dijo Jimmy, suspirando profundamente. "Está bien! Es sólo que y-yo... a mí me gusta, pero siempre preferí esconder mis sentimientos sobre ella".

"Lo que tú digas, Jim-Jam" dijo Hugh. "Pero no vuelvas a casa deprimido. Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de personas!".

_'Por fin! Mi hermano mayor tiene novia! Alguien con quien jugar'._

"No estoy seguro si jugarás con ella, pero me aseguraré de que serán grandes amigas, de acuerdo?" Jimmy dijo a Mónica.

"Eh?!" dijo Mónica, totalmente confundida.

Jimmy se dio cuenta de que Monica estaba pensando eso. "N-nada... yo sólo... olvídalo".

"Jimmy, cielo, no vas a comer?" preguntó Judy.

"No lo sé, mamá. Creo que habrá comida en la fiesta" respondió Jimmy.

"Estás seguro?" dijo Judy.

"Si no, estaré bien" dijo Jimmy.

Judy sólo refunfuño y regresó a la cocina. _'Me mato todo el día en la cocina y él no tiene hambre! Ah, pero no habrá comida en la mesa cuando regrese"._

Jimmy lo pensó mejor y bajó las escaleras. "Creo que comeré un sandwich, sólo por si acaso".

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Cindy...

"Hola, mamá! Hola, papá!" dijo Cindy, tarareando una canción.

"Cindy! Querida! Por qué estás tan feliz?" preguntó la madre de Cindy.

"Oh, bueno, tengo el chico perfecto para la fiesta" contestó Cindy, emocionada.

"Se nota. Y quién es?".

"Jimmy, ya sabes, el cabezón de enfrente" respondió Cindy.

"Pero querida, pensé que decías cuán apestoso era él... sabes lo que digo cuando escucho que hay personas repulsivas" se quejó la madre de Cindy.

"Ya sé, ya sé... E-es sólo... me gusta... de verdad... pero siempre fingí para esconder mis sentimientos hacia él" dijo Cindy.

"Bien, lo que tú digas..." dijo la madre de Cindy suspirando derrotada. "Ve a tu habitación, y cámbiate. Vamos! Es tu gran noche!".

"Lo haré, mamá" dijo Cindy, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, subiendo las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación, y comenzó a cambiarse. _'No puedo creer que en serio me besó!'_

Poco sabía ella que Jimmy estaba en su habitación también vistiéndose para la fiesta, y escuchó ese pensamiento. Miró hacia la ventana cercana a la suya y vio justo a tiempo a Cindy quitándose la ropa... y luego, su corpiño, mostrando un par de boobies. Jimmy quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente perplejo. Pero antes de que pudiera ver más, Cindy había cerrado la ventana y bajó las cortinas. Dos minutos después, Jimmy finalmente salió de su trance y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 8 -- "Los boletos no funcionan"**

La gran noche había llegado para ambos. Jimmy salió de su casa y, exactamente a las 8 de la noche, estaba golpeando la puerta de la casa de Cindy. Jimmy no pudo contenerse al verla. Se veía espléndida con ese brillante vestido rojo, esos aros que perfectamente combinaban con el color de su cabello, bajo por cierto, y no en la cola de pony. No podía ni hablar. Su boca permaneció abierta.

_'Pasa algo malo, Jimmy? Vamos! Dí algo!'_

"Duh... duh..." fue lo primero que vino de él. "Te v-ves... excelente... hermosa... realmente, de verdad... hermosa..." dijo con rostro soñador.

"Gracias". Lo besó en la mejilla y él instantáneamente cayó al suelo, temblando como un pobre perro lastimado. Cindy rió un poco.

"Vamos a ir a la fiesta o sólo te vas a quedar ahí?" preguntó Cindy.

"S-sí... ya voy..." respondió Jimmy con una sonrisa nerviosa, poniéndose de pie.

La casa de Nick estaba a sólo unas calles. Así que, fueron todo el sendero a la fiesta caminando. Se encontraron a Sheen con Libby, y a Carl con Samantha. Mientras caminaban a la fiesta, Cindy y Samantha intercambiaron rostros furiosos.

_'Perra. Tú y Betty me encerraron en ese casillero'_

_'Ja. Estás saliendo con su chico. Le diré a Betty, ya verás'_

_'No sé cómo Carl fue tan estúpido para traer a este maldito monstruo de--!!'_

"Chicas, chicas... cálmense!" dijo Jimmy a Cindy y a Samantha, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Qué sucede, Jimmy?" intentó Cindy decir de la manera más dulce posible.

"No quiero peleas" respondió Jimmy.

"De dónde sacaste esa idea?" preguntó Cindy, confundida.

"No lo sé, tal vez porque la miras furiosa a Samantha?" le susurró Jimmy.

"No recuerdas lo que esa perra me hizo?" susurró Cindy.

"Oye, pensé que Betty era la única. Porque cuando yo llegué--" susurró Jimmy pero fue interrumpido.

"Qué están ocultando tanto?!" preguntó Libby.

"Nada!" Ambos Jimmy y Cindy dijeron.

"Sé lo que están haciendo" dijo Libby con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jimmy y Cindy sólo se sonrojaron y se miraron avergonzados. Carl pensó por un instante, luego habló.

"Samantha me dijo que hizo una cosa muy mala y dice que lo siente, verdad?" dijo, mirando a Samantha.

Samantha asintió y posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Carl. Cindy dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. _'Sí, claro... qué novedad'_. Jimmy parecía un poco nervioso.

"Qué onda, Jimmy?" preguntó Sheen.

"Oh... errr... nada! Es sólo que... estoy emocionado de..." Jimmy dijo mirando a Cindy. "...bailar con la chica que me gusta".

Los ojos de Cindy miraron a Jimmy como los de un cachorrito. Luego, descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jimmy también, con un rostro soñador. Jimmy, sabiendo que eso calmaría los nervios de Cindy, puso una mano en su cintura. Samantha dejó escapar una horrible fruncida de ceño cuando vio eso. La pandilla caminó a la fiesta calmadamente hasta que alcanzaron la puerta del frente de la casa de Nick. Nick recibía a los invitados, examinando los boletos que había entregado.

"Carl y Samantha! Ustedes dos se ven fabulosos! Entren!" dijo Nick con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de no vomitar.

Continuó revisando a los invitados.

"Sheen y Libby. Pueden entrar!" dijo Nick, con otra falsa sonrisa.

"Gracias!" dijo Sheen. "Lo ves? Te dije que nos dejaría entrar!" dijo a Libby.

Libby suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

"Neutrón? Bien, bien, debe haber un error" dijo cuando revisó a Jimmy y a Cindy.

"Qué? De qué estás hablando? Tú me diste estos boletos, recuerdas?" dijo Jimmy, mostrándole a Nick los boletos.

"Ja! Lo ves?" dijo Cindy, sus brazos sobre su cadera.

"Lo siento, son falsos" dijo Nick, sudando.

"Bueno, eso lo veremos ahora!" dijo Jimmy.

Y usó su reloj para analizar los boletos. El reloj mostró _'ESCANEANDO HUELLAS DIGITALES DE NICK EN BOLETO'_. Luego, mostró un _'REAL'_.

"Lo ves?" dijo Jimmy, con satisfacción.

Nick se mostró avergonzado, y enojado. Ahora sudaba como un cerdo.

"T-Te digo que esos son falsos!" dijo Nick. "Ahora, lárguense!".

"Está bien! Entiendo! Vamos, Cindy" dijo Jimmy, tratando de aguantar su dignidad y dándole a Cindy una mano. Pero Cindy no estaba ahí en absoluto. De hecho, se estaba alejando rápidamente de él. "Cindy?! Oye! Espera!" dijo, corriendo hacia ella. "Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Qué pasa?! Me invitaste a una fiesta y ahora no podemos entrar porque los boletos son falsos?!" dijo Cindy.

"Q-Qu--Oye! Viste la cara de Nick? Viste todo el sudor? Estaba mintiendo!" explicó Jimmy.

"No! Tú eres el mentiroso!" dijo Cindy, enojada.

"Ah, sí? Estás enojada porque no pudiste entrar a la fiesta! No intentes negarlo! Lo sé porque lo estás pensando ahora mismo!" dijo Jimmy.

Cindy lo miró, y luego, abrió su boca para protestar. Pero nada salió. En vez de eso, continuó caminando.

_'Qué estoy haciendo?!'_

"Cindy! Por favor! Es sólo una estúpida fiesta!" dijo Jimmy, tratando de seguir a Cindy.

Cindy suspiró amargamente, derrotada y miró a Jimmy.

"L-lo siento... Y-yo sólo... quise ir contigo por... lo deseé por tanto tiempo!" se disculpó.

Lágrimas frescas escaparon de sus ojos. Él acarició su cabello. Ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Jimmy.

"No, está bien. No es tu culpa. Algo extraño sucedió allí. No sé qué fue" dijo Jimmy.

"Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Cindy.

"No necesitamos esa fiesta. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Ven, vayamos a la Dulcería. La cita aún está en pie, cierto?" dijo Jimmy.

Cindy asintió felizmente. "Cierto!" dijo.

Caminaron por las calles en dirección a la Dulcería. Pasaron por al lado de Nick, quien aún seguía parado allí.

"Amigos... Y-Yo--" intentó decir.

"Ahórrate las palabras, de acuerdo?" interrumpió Cindy.

Nick suspiró amargamente. "Betty, creo que tu plan salió mal" dijo Nick a Betty.

"Maldición!" dijo Betty. "No importa. Aún tengo planes para esa pareja" dijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 9 - "Sentados juntos aquí..."**

_'Oh, si... sentados juntos aquí los dos! Justo como lo soñé!'._

"C-Cindy" dijo Jimmy, mirando nervioso hacia otro lado, "Puedo preguntarte algo? Personal?", la miró a ella de nuevo, luego a su dedo, el cual hacía ondulaciones rápidas en la mesa.

"Uhmmm... seguro!" respondió Cindy.

"Serías mi... m-mi n-novia?" preguntó Jimmy, más nervioso por la respuesta.

"Estás bromeando, verdad?" dijo Cindy.

"Qué! No! D-digo..." se levantó Jimmy de un salto, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. "Si no quieres serlo, está-".

"Digo que _'SI'_" dijo ella, simplemente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Significa que...?" preguntó él, sorprendido.

Ella asintió. Su mirada nerviosa se transformó en cálida al mirarla con detenimiento. Esos ojos verdes brillantes confirmaban lo que ella decía. Tomó su silla cerca de la de ella, luego la abrazó, luego se acercó más y más. Se besaron.

"Servido su helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate. Sí! Cómanla antes que se derrita. Sí, sí, eso es!" interrumpió Sam, llevando las órdenes a la mesa.

"Mi sabor preferido! Jimmy, cómo lo supiste? Gracias!" chilló Cindy.

"Pero si es mi favorito también!" respondió Jimmy.

"Espera un segundo... no sabía que a tí te gustara!" exclamó Cindy. Tenía razón.

"Entonces es porque... lo pensaste?" dijo Jimmy, sonriendo avergonzado.

"Sabes algo? A veces sospecho que puedes leerme la mente" dijo Cindy.

"Ah, eso... bueno, eso es... algo imposible..." dijo él, tratando de cubrirse.

"Por qué no? Quiero decir, piensa en un chico con esas posibilidades! Sabes lo que dijo Sigmund Freud antes de morir?" dijo ella.

_Qué es lo que ellas quieren? _dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Exacto. Imagina a un chico con ese poder! Con ese conocimiento! Bueno, también podría ser una mujer" dijo Cindy.

"Sí, pero sólo le pasaría a cierto verdadero genio después de auto electrocutarse con una antena" dijo Jimmy, tomando el helado un poco más rápido.

"Qué se supone que eso significa?" preguntó Cindy.

"Nada... era sólo una... simple broma..." dijo Jimmy.

"Ah!" dijo Cindy, rápidamente, tratando de entender aquella 'broma'. Pero en vez de eso, se puso a beber un poco del helado.

Ambos bebieron silenciosamente su helado y se miraron a los ojos.

"Ehmmm... quieres ir a ver una película?" preguntó él

"Pero qué diantres! Acepto!" respondió ella.

Era un poco tarde, así que la única película que podían ver era una de horror, 'Chucky Ocho, el regreso del papá maldito'.

_'Oh, dios! Ya la había visto en DVD! Pero mejor no arruinar este momento...'_

"Cindy, si no quieres verla, está bien" dijo Jimmy, 'escuchándola' de nuevo.

"Bueno, sí... pero es la única película aquí... de hecho, tienen sólo dos películas, y la otra apesta, así que... no es tan importante" dijo Cindy.

"No, eso no es importante. Lo importante es que tú estás conmigo" dijo Jimmy.

"Jimmy... eso es taaan lindo viniendo de tí!" dijo Cindy, con ojos de perrito.

_'Mmph... qué lindo... quisiera que mi esposo me dijera eso todos los días...'._

"Qué?" se preguntó él a sí mismo, confundido. Cayó en la cuenta cuando divisó a una mujer recepcionista, grande y gorda. "Ah, hola! Ehmmm... dos boletos, por favor".

"Seguro. Tienes suerte. Quedan sólo cuatro asientos. Los dos primeros iban a ser para mí y mi esposo" dijo la recepcionista, sosteniendo dos boletos en su mano.

Jimmy tomó los boletos. "Y qué le pasó a él?" le preguntó él.

"Él-él nunca llegó!" lloró la recepcionista.

"Ooh... pobre mujer!" dijo Cindy.

"Sí, pero... sabes qué? No necesitas a ese tonto. Únete a nosotros!" dijo Jimmy.

La recepcionista dejó de llorar.

"Sniff... de veras?".

"De veritas, de veritas" dijo Jimmy.

"Chucky, espérame!" dijo la recepcionista, y corrió como loca por las puertas del cine.

Cindy posó su cabeza en el hombro de Jimmy y ambos entraron también.

"Sólo quedan dos asientos, eh? Eso es genial!" dijo una voz maligna.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 10 - "Betty va al cine"**

"Sólo queda un asiento, eh? Eso es genial!" dijo una voz malvada.

Betty rió como loca y se escabulló al cine reptando como una serpiente, sin dejar que la vea la otra recepcionista que estaba allí. Divisó a Jimmy y a Cindy mirando la película con una mujer gorda a su lado. Masculló enojada y tomó el asiento al lado de Jimmy y la mujer.

_'Grandioso! Esta es mi gran oportunidad de estar con él!'_

"Cindy, dijiste algo?" preguntó Jimmy a Cindy.

"Shhhh!" fue la respuesta de Cindy.

Jimmy miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Betty mirándolo. Gritó. Todos en el cine ordenaron que se callara.

"Qué...estás...haciendo...aquí?!" masculló.

"Es que estoy feliz de verte" dijo Betty.

"Sí ya veo, pero yo no estoy feliz de verte a tí!" dijo Jimmy.

"Mira, sé que cometí un error. Y lo siento. Pero-Ay, ven aquí..." dijo Betty, tratando de abrazar a Jimmy.

"Quítame las manos de encima!" dijo Jimmy, intentando escapar de las manos de Betty.

Todos en el cine ordenaron que se calle otra vez. "Oh, vamos, Jimmy, sólo un pequeño besito de tu verdadera admiradora número uno" coqueteó Betty.

Justo a tiempo, el esposo de la recepcionista apareció.

"Dónde demonios estabas, imbécil?!" preguntó ella, furiosa.

"Lo siento, cariñito, el tráfico era horrible... y-y..." dijo, intentando cubrirse.

"No existe tal tráfico en Retroville, estúpido!" masculló ella.

"Pero estoy aquí, y eso es todo lo que ahora importa" coqueteó él. Ella sonrió un poco. "Sólo veamos la película, está bien?".

Ellá asintió. La enorme recepcionista se movió de asiento y tomó el de Betty, sentándose sobre ella y aplastándola de forma descomunal.

"Ugh...!!" exclamó Betty.

"Qué fue ese ruido?" preguntó la recepcionista.

"Por aquí!! Mira detrás de tu oloroso trasero, por favor!!" gritó Betty, aguantandose el dolor.

"Qué demonios haces aquí, eh? Dónde está tu boleto?" preguntó la recepcionista cuando se levantó.

"No tengo boleto, maldita gorda!" respondió una aplanada Betty, furiosa.

"Entonces te irás de aquí. Guardia!" gritó la recepcionista.

Un guardia negro apareció. Mientras tanto, Jimmy y Cindy miraron a la aplanada Betty en el asiento y colapsaron de tanta risa que llamó la atención de toda la gente en la sala.

"Cuál es el problema, señora?" preguntó el guardia.

"Esta chica no tiene boleto. Y me insultó" dijo la recepcionista al guardia.

"Ah, sí? Pues hay un lugar para chicas problemáticas. La calle!!" dijo el guardia, agarrando a Betty por el único brazo que tenía sano, y luego, la lanzó a la calle. Después volvió a la sala. "Lo siento, pero tengo quejas de gente que dice que un muchacho de gran cabezota está causando problemas aquí. Y creo que se refieren a tí" dijo, apuntando a Jimmy. "Te pediré que te vayas y por favor, sin hacer ruido".

"Bien. Lo siento. Vámonos, Cindy. Larguémonos de aquí" dijo Jimmy, levantándose de su asiento.

"Grandioso! Increíble! Justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte!" se quejó Cindy.

"Está bien, me lo contarás cuando lleguemos a casa" dijo Jimmy.

"Qué? Cómo supiste que ya la había visto?" preguntó Cindy.


	11. Chapter 11

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 11 - "Trabajo en grupo"**

Jimmy y Cindy caminaron juntos por la calle, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas. Estuvieron silenciosamente haciendo esto, porque no esperaban que Betty podría arruinar su baile y su cita al cine. Además, Jimmy se veía más triste y decepcionado que Cindy, porque pensó que él era la razón por la cual Betty podría hacer algo así. 'Todo yo... siempre yo...' se quedó diciendo a sí mismo, bajando su cabeza un poco a cada paso. Finalmente, Cindy rompió el devastador silencio entre ellos.

"Aún no puedo creer que hizo esto..." dijo Cindy, mirando a Jimmy. "Errr... Jimmy? Me estás escuchando?" preguntó.

El suspiró mucho más, pero no respondió. Ella lo miró preocupado. Pensó por un rato y descubrió que Jimmy estaba probablemente esperando por su sermón. Pero realmente, ella no sentía como que era necesario. En vez de eso, tomó su mano.

"Así que piensas que todo esto es tu culpa?" dijo ella.

El asintió, moviendo su cabeza lentamente de arriba a abajo, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su mano estaba siendo sostenida por la de ella.

"Mira, a pesar de que no pudimos bailar juntos, o que no pudimos mirar una película, o que no pudimos hacer nada porque fuimos perseguidos todo el tiempo por esa horrible perra...", dijo, suspirando calmada, "No lo sé, pero, debo admitir... que disfruté esta noche contigo...".

Jimmy levantó su cabeza y dejo salir una sonrisa de la sorpresa. Luego, miró a Cindy. "De verdad?" dijo, finalmente abriendo su boca para escupir una palabra.

Ella asintió, y le devolvió la sonrisa. El instantáneamente la atrajo cerca suyo y la besó. Ella sintió como si estuviera derritiéndose con cada movida que él hacía. Rompió el beso por un corto momento para mirarlo con asombro. 'Guau! Has aprendido bien! Jimmy Neutron sabe besar, damas y caballeros!!'. Jimmy la miró con una sonrisa vergonzoza, y entonces, ella lo atrajo hacia un beso más profundo. Justo a tiempo, y vestida como una momia por los vendajes que llevaba, Betty llegó para mirar la escena enfrente de ella. Apretó sus dientes y su furia creció.

"Te mataré, desgraciada!!" dijo Betty, destrozando sus vendajes y corriendo a confrontar a Cindy.

Cindy, con poca sorpresa y tiempo, agarró a Jimmy de la mano y en una movida rápida, dio un paso hacia atrás. Betty cayó al suelo, sintiendo aún mАs dolor que hacía unos minutos. Y comenzó a llorar.

"Crees que deberíamos...?" preguntó Jimmy, expresando algo con sus manos. "Ya sabes... llevarla al hospital...".

"Yo creo que está fingiendo, pero, si te sientes de esa manera, puedes cargarla" respondió Cindy.

Jimmy caminó adonde Betty se encontraba y cuando estaba a punto de cargarla en sus manos, Cindy se acercó.

"Sabes, Jimmy, estoy feliz de que elegí ser tu novia, porque... tú... realmente te preocupas por otras personas... y, eso significa mucho para mí" dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Dejenme... en... paz..!!" dijo Betty con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Luego, se desmayó.

"Mmmh... debemos apurarnos. Sus heridas se ven extremadamente mal" dijo Jimmy, mirando a Cindy.

Ella asintió. Y corrieron en dirección al hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 12: "Trabajo en grupo, Parte 2"**

Por suerte, el hospital estaba muy cerca para Jimmy y Cindy, así que, juntos cargaron a Betty y, luego de que llenaron unos papeles de la recepcionista, una enfermera puso a Betty en una silla de ruedas y la arrastró a una habitación. Jimmy y Cindy dijeron adiós a Betty, no sin primero recibir una horrible mirada furiosa de ella que los asustó. Ambos encogieron hombros y se miraron el uno al otro confundidos. Antes de irse, la recepcionista los llamó y dijo entre dientes un "Oigan, ¿quién pagará todo esto?".

"Sus padres se encargarán de lo demás, después de todo, ella se hizo los cortes sola" respondió Cindy.

La recepcionista asintió y dejó salir un suspiro profundo. "Bien, pero si sus padres no se presentan en una hora, tendré que dejarla en la hermosa calle".

Jimmy pensó seriamente por un rato, y luego, caminó hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y puso 20 dólares de su bolsillo. "Que sean 2 horas, por favor".

Ella agarró infelizmente aquellos 20 y los puso en la registradora. "Ahora, salgan de aquí, y no vuelvan sin una herida, ¿sí?", dijo, con un guiño de su ojo maltrecho.

Jimmy y Cindy finalmente llegaron a sus casas. "Bueno, creo que hemos llegado. Qué pena que la cita terminó, ¿eh?" dijo él.

"Sí..." dijo Cindy, con un suspiro.

"Te veré mañana en la escuela, entonces" dijo Jimmy, y emprendió su camino a su casa.

"¡Espera! Ummm..." llamó Cindy, mirándose pensativa.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Jimmy, volteando.

"¿Puedo recibir un beso de buenas noches?" dijo Cindy.

"No veo por qué no" dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron por un buen rato. Sin ninguna interrupción. Hasta que ella decidió romper.

"Adiós, mi genio encantador".

"Adiós, mi princesa".

Y así, ambos regresaron a sus casas.

La siguiente mañana, Jimmy fue a la escuela en su Deslizador, porque había perdido el autobús nuevamente. Lo estacionó en el techo, y bajó las escaleras para contarles a Sheen y a Carl acerca de la noche anterior. Los encontró. Sheen tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Carl y hablaba con él, como tratando de animarlo.

"¡Hola, muchachos!" saludó Jimmy.

"Hola, Jimmy" dijo Carl, deprimido.

"¡Jimmy! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¡Estuvimos buscándote a tí y a Cindy por todas partes!" dijo Sheen, retirando su mano del hombro de Carl.

"¿Miraste afuera? Como por ejemplo, ¿la calle?" masculló Jimmy, tratando de no recordar cuando él y Cindy eran echados de la fiesta por Nick. "Es igual, ¿como fue su noche?".

"¡La mía fue asombrosa!" dijo Sheen. "¡Bailé con Libby y se sintió estupendo! Luego nos... bueno...".

"¿Sí?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Nos besamos..." dijo Sheen, avergonzado.

"¡Ah! ¡Felicidades, Sheen!" dijo Jimmy, con una sonrisa falsa, sabiendo que había besado a Cindy, así que supo cómo se sentía también. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche, Carl?".

Pero Carl no respondió. Sólo suspiró.

"¡Vamos, hombre! No puede ser tan malo, ¿no?" dijo Jimmy, tratando de levantar el espíritu de Carl.

"Bien, pero no se rían, ¿lo prometen?" suplicó Carl.

"Lo prometo, Carl. Ahora, díme, ¿qué ocurrió?" dijo Jimmy.


	13. Chapter 13

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

**CAPITULO 13: "Trabajo en grupo, Parte 3"**

"Bueno, no es como que haya pasado algo..." dijo Carl.

Jimmy dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Tengo clase en unos minutos, así que, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó? ¿Por favor?" dijo, molesto.

"Todo empezó cuando estaba caminando con Samantha a la fiesta. Llegamos a la fiesta, entonces...

Retrospectiva (Punto de vista de Carl): 

_Samantha caminó hacia mí, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y ese vestido reluciente. Tomó mi mano, y, automáticamente, comenzamos a bailar con el ritmo de la música. Era una buena bailarina. Tan buena, que no me fijé en esa linda ardillita tratando de sacar un bocadillo de la mesa. Desearía haberlo notado, ¡porque lo siguiente que vi era la ardilla siendo aplastada por el pie de Nick! Era tan horrible que--"._

Retrospectiva detenida. 

"¡Pobre ardilla!" se lamentó Sheen.

"¡Olvida a la ardilla un segundo! Dime qué ocurrió después" gritó Jimmy.

Retrospectia continuada (Punto de vista de Carl):

_Seguimos bailando hasta que nos cansamos. Tomé asiento, y ella tomó asiento al lado mío. Continuó tomando mi mano, como si pudiera irme a a alguna parte, jeje (ronquido). Tal vez estaba un poco ebria, esa jarra de ponche tenía alcohol. _

_'¡Ay, Carl, esta es la mejor noche que he tenido! ¡Y yo pensaba que eras un estúpido bebé llorón con cerebro de nuez!' me dijo Samantha. _

_Eso me ofendió un poco, pero no pude ni siquiera escaparme porque apretaba mi brazo con fuerza. 'Gracias... creo...' respondí. _

_'No sé por qué, pero pensé que eras más gordo. ¡Te ves tan apuesto!' dijo ella. _

_No entendí eso. Trataba de entender la situación cuando ella presionó sus super pintados labios sobre los míos. Sí, nos besamos. Era como... algo genial, fresco, y tenía sabor a miel. ¡Y cómo me gusta la miel! Duró un buen rato. Pero valió la pena. Pensé que había succionado un poco de su ponche, porque de repente, ella empezó a gritarme e instantáneamente abofeteó mi cara y corrió hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada. La escaló como loca. Y finalmente, me di cuenta que me dejó. Solo. _

Fin de la retrospectiva. 

"Lo siento por tí, Carl. ¡Pero levanta el ánimo! ¡Tal vez le gustas!" dijo Jimmy, tratando de animar a su amigo.

"Sí, quizás..." dijo Carl, suspirando amargamente.

"¡Cállate, gordo!" gritó Sheen, olvidando que Carl estaba triste. "Jimmy, ¿ya supiste? ¡Betty está en el hospital! ¡Dijo que fue atacada por una pareja, uno tenía una cabeza enorme y la otra era una rubia! ¡Bueno, eso es lo que dijeron las noticias! Me pregunto quiénes serían..." dijo, pensativo.

Jimmy se puso nervioso. "N-no lo sé. ¡Muchachos, mejor nos apuramos! Vamos a clase" sugirió.

"¡Está bien!" dijeron Sheen y Carl.

"Ah, sí, hoy es la clase de arte del Sr. Sanderson. ¡Es una de mis favoritas!" exclamó Jimmy.

"Ya sabemos eso, Jimmy. Qué mal que no sabes nada sobre eso. Tus pinturas son-" Carl comenzó a decir, pero Jimmy lo miró enojado, y entonces dejó de hablar.

"Bien, clase. Quiero que todos elijan un compañero. Es hora de trabajar en un anuncio" dijo el Sr. Sanderson. "El mejor será publicado con un producto que se venderá en los negocios, de acuerdo a lo que elijan, por supuesto... Y Sr. Estevez, por favor, esta vez, nada relacionado a UltraLord otra vez".

"Oiga, ¡estoy tratando de salir de eso! ¡No me haga volver a ese hábito, o lo demandaré!" gritó Sheen.

La clase comenzó a hacer su propio equipo de dos personas. Como si fuera obvio, Cindy eligió a Jimmy, Sheen eligió a Libby y Carl decidió tener otra oportunidad con Samantha. Nick tuvo que hacer el trabajo solo, porque aunque decidió elegir a Betty para trabajar, ella estaba en el hospital, y con todos sus huesos rotos y vendajes.


	14. Chapter 14

_Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon._

**CAPÍTULO 14: "Trabajo en equipo, Parte 4"**

Todos en clase, excepto Nick, quien esperaba a Betty para recuperarse, comenzaron a trabajar en una idea para un proyecto. Jimmy y Cindy fueron los primeros.

"Jimmy, para trabajar en el anuncio, pensaba en una-" Cindy trató de decir lo más dulcemente posible, pero fue repentinamente interrumpida.

"No, la idea de una chica corriendo por la playa para una publicidad de Nique, es mala, y además, ¡ya está hecha! ¡Vi una en la zapatería ayer en el centro comercial!" interrumpió Jimmy.

"Bien, ¿qué piensas de esta: Belleza de Taití parada debajo-" Cindy comenzó a decir, un poco molesta, pero fue interrumpida otra vez por Jimmy.

"¿Una cascada, usando nada más que una tanga, el agua de la cascada cayendo por su espalda con lápiz labial en su boca para una publicidad de lápiz labial? No, es idea de lesbiana" interrumpió Jimmy.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, otra, esta es--" Cindy comenzó a decir, pero Jimmy la interrumpió.

"Espera, ¿una aspirina especial para el estrés? Me gusta la idea, pero el hecho de ser sólo una droga, no ayudará. No sólo porque no podemos publicar una droga para un proyecto escolar, pero el estrés puede ser curado tomando unos días en un spa, así que, perderíamos dinero" dijo Jimmy, interrumpiendo otra vez a Cindy.

Cindy quedó perpleja, mirándolo unos instantes, y parpadeó sus ojos. Entonces, se molestó. "Entonces, cerebrito, ¿cuál es tu idea?" preguntó Cindy.

"Pensaba en una hermosa chica rubia, siendo besada por un chico con enorme cabeza, y probando su nuevo auto, el Cin-3000, bañado en pintura dorada, con cambios automáticos, ventanas safari, un reproductor DVD y MP3, un monitor de 5 pulgadas, un microondas, y, un capacitador de inodoros, perfecto para ir a través del tiempo con sólo tirar de la cadena" explicó Jimmy.

"Ves demasiada televisión. Pero me gusta la idea, excepto por el capacitador de inodoros, eso haría a Loonyversal demandarnos" dijo Cindy.

Mientras tanto, Libby y Sheen...

"¡Yo, yo! ¡Tengo una idea, morenaza!" dijo Sheen.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Libby.

"¡Super botas de UltraLord! Como que, podrías volar con estas cosas puestas porque tienen cohetes, y te harían automáticamente un sandwich de queso" sugirió Sheen.

"No. Nada relacionado a UltraLord, ¿está bien?" respondió Libby.

"Entonces, qué tal un globo de agua, ¡pero uno enorme! Tan enorme, que harían a los niños felices, porque de sólo arrojarlo no necesitarán un baño por el resto del día. ¡Ah, y el globo tendría la cara de UltraLord!" sugirió Sheen.

"No." respondió Libby. "¿Y cómo levantarías un globo de 3 kilos, eh?".

"¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal una revista? ¡La primer nota sería de UltraLord y su éxito en televisión!" sugirió Sheen.

"¡Sheen, nada relacionado a Ultralord! ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Libby, algo molesta.

"Ah..." dijo Sheen, su descontento creciendo.

"Pero me gusta la idea de una revista. Podríamos incluir los últimos cantantes funky, un artículo para estar a la moda, entrevistas a las celebridades más conocidas..." imaginó Libby, mientras tomaba apuntes.

"Creo que voy a demandar al profesor después de todo...".

"¿Qué tal una hamburguesa con salsa, pero con un pepino en el medio?" Carl sugirió a Samantha.

"¡Por última vez! ¡Nada de comida!" gritó Samantha. "¿Ves? ¡Ahora tengo hambre!".

"Lo siento..." dijo Carl, con la cara culpable.

"Ohhh... ¡no es tu culpa! Es sólo que, tú, gordito, tendrás que olvidar la comida por un laaargo tiempo si quieres que yo te quiera mucho, ¿entendido?" coqueteó Samantha.

"Está bien." dijo Carl. "¡Debo...olvidar...la...comida!".

Carl estaba tan concentrado que se tiró un gas y la pobre Samantha cayó al piso desde su asiento por el olor. El profesor tuvo que abrir la puerta e interrumpir la clase inmediatamente antes que alguien más tuviera que ser mandado al hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

_Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. _

**CAPITULO 15 - "El diseño del Cin-3000"**

"_Un auto... con una chica rubia... un chico al lado de ella... besándola..._" él suspiró entre sueños.

"¿Jimmy?" preguntó ella, su temperatura aumentaba, a punto de estallar. "¡JIMMY! ¿Quieres escucharme?"

Él suspiró de nuevo. "Me complace ser honrado por este premio, y gracias a Cindy, porque sin ella, no pude hacerlo", balbuceó, mientras imaginaba el sonido de aplausos.

"¡Oh, eso es muy dulce! ¡Pero primero tenemos un auto que diseñar!" gritó ella.

Jimmy se despertó de su sueño. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?". Miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Cindy a su lado, con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada en su rostro no muy amigable.

"Oh, nada, Neutron, estuviste balbuceando sobre ganar una estatuilla dorada mientras me quemaba las pestañas haciendo el diseño para el estúpido auto!" dijo Cindy, sarcásticamente.

"Estás enojada... déjame ayudarte" dijo Jimmy, inocentemente, sin darse cuenta su estado de ánimo.

'_Es la 1 de la madrugada, debería estar en casa_'.

Se dio cuenta que Cindy estaba muy molesta.

"No te vayas aún. Por favor, quédate conmigo" suplicó Jimmy, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Cindy.

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que me iría?" preguntó.

'_Genial, me está mirando con esos ojos de cachorrito_'. Pudo escuchar un suspiro desesperado también. '_Me derrito... me quedo_'.

"Nada... sólo... quédate aquí, ¿está bien? Buscaré nuevas ideas" dijo Jimmy.

Cindy se sentó en su silla, buscando algo en el laboratorio de Jimmy que pudiera entretenerla. Pero el laboratorio se veía igual que hacía unos años. Estaba el Crono-Arco, el Drena-Cerebros 8000, el Rayo Encogedor, la computadora VOX, los estúpidos Nanobots atrapados igual que caníbales y suplicando por sus estúpidas y mecánicas vidas. Suspiró profundamente. Luego, miró a Jimmy de nuevo, aburrida y muy cansada.

"Piensa... piensa... ¡PIENSA!" dijo él, frunció su rostro, y cerrando sus ojos, apretó sus dientes. Imaginó su AeroDeslizador, luego, el Rayo Encogedor, luego, a Goddard y su ciclo de vuelo. "¡Eso es!" gritó, despertando a Cindy. Ésta trataba de dormir un poco, cuando el sonido de su voz la sorprendió.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Cindy, bostezando. "¿Qué se te ocurrió?".

"Trabajaremos basados en el AeroDeslizador. El auto tendrá la habilidad de volar, al mismo modo que Goddard. Y tendrá la habilidad de encoger a la gente y el auto, ¡así el tráfico será rápido en las calles!" explicó Jimmy. Luego, continuó, marcando algunos dibujos en el diseño del modelo del auto. "Así que, si ponemos esto aquí, y aquí... y, ¿de qué color quieres el auto?".

"Si va a ser un Cin-3000, rosa. Si va a ser un Nerd-3000...". Cindy pensó acerca de sus últimas palabras.

Él la miró, un poco confundido y aturdido.

"¡Bien, bien, un Jim-3000!" Cindy finalmente habló.

"Exacto. Será azul o rojo" dijo Jimmy, volviendo al diseño.

"¿Qué tal un auto rojo universal? Para hombres y mujeres" sugirió ella.

"Mmmmh... Me gusta" dijo él, agregando el número de colores en una lista.

"Empezaré a dibujar eso en papel transparente para ver cómo quedará con colores" dijo ella.

"Bien, y yo construiré un prototipo del auto" dijo él.

"¡Tu qué!" preguntó Cindy, un poco sorprendida.

"Un prototipo, uno pequeño, para mostrarle a la clase cómo funciona" explicó Jimmy.

"De acuerdo, pero me lo mostrarás a mí, primero" sugirió Cindy.

"Es un trato" dijo Jimmy.

Ambos se besaron rápido y comenzaron a trabajar, asumiendo cada uno sus posiciones.

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Y Cindy hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dibujar algunos diseños del auto. Se cansó. Y se quedó dormida. Jimmy, quien también estaba cansado, pero siguió con su prototipo, notó eso. Colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Cindy, y continuó con todo su trabajo. Ella despertó con la sensación de algo enfrente de sus ojos. Un auto pequeño estaba sentado en la mesa, mientras Jimmy estaba justo al lado de ella con una gran y reluciente sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del hecho de que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Se desmayó después de que miró su sonrisa de aprobación.

'_Pobrecito_'.

Cindy sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Sonrió felizmente al pequeño auto. Tenía el primer color que había elegido. Rosa. Estaba a punto de despertarlo y abrazarlo, cuando notó que además arrojó un pequeño control que estaba primero en sus manos.

'_Me pregunto cómo funciona. ¡Me muero por saberlo!_'.


	16. Chapter 16

_Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon._

**CAPÍTULO 16 - "Un pequeño susto"**

Cindy presionó un botón en el control remoto y el Cin-3000 respondió con un beep, luego, los cohetes de atrás se activaron, e hizo que sus pequeñas ruedas rotaran 90 grados a la izquierda y se levantaran en el aire. Contempló en asombro toda la magia del nuevo invento de Jimmy y de ella. Ésta pudo controlar el pequeño auto volador usando el pequeño volante implantado en el control. Miró el control de nuevo y presionó el siguiente botón. El auto detuvo su vuelo y regresó a su posición, incluyendo las ruedas, a la mesa. Jimmy se despertó con el sonido del beep muy tarde para ver a Cindy a punto de presionar el siguiente botón.

"¡Cindy! ¡NO!" gritó, en una no muy audible voz, dado el hecho de que estaba aún dormido.

Ella presionó el botón, sin siquiera escuchar a la advertencia que Jimmy le estaba dando. El auto se levantó y apuntó un arma de rayos enfrente de ella, disparó el rayo, y encogió todo su cuerpo. En un segundo, el tamaño de Cindy era igual al de una hormiga.

"¡Cindy! ¿Donde estás?" preguntó Jimmy, arrastrándose por el suelo, tratando de encontrarla.

La encontró por fin. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, asustada, tratando de escapar de una rata que estaba a punto de atacarla, y probablemente comerla.

"¡AHHHH!" gritó, tomada por sorpresa por el tamaño de Jimmy, comparado al de ella. La rata gritó, también, y regresó a un hoyo en la pared. Goddard usó su láser para bloquearlo.

"¡Cálmate, Cindy, soy yo!".

"Qué bueno que eres tú. ¡Neutron! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Mírame!" dijo Cindy.

"Suerte que soy ahora más grande que tú" dijo él, bromeando. Disfrutaba del momento, pero entonces, vio el enojo en sus ojos. "Mira, si querías probar el nuevo Cin-3000, tendrías que haber esperado".

Tomó a Cindy con su mano y la colocó gentilmente en la mesa. "Ahora, veamos, ¿dónde puse mi Rayo Encogedor?" se preguntó a sí mismo, caminando al librero al lado de VOX.

'_¡Miren, chicas! ¡Comida!_'

"¿Eh?" se preguntó.

Jimmy volteó y miró a su mesa. Vio con horror que un puñado de ratas iban a hacer de Cindy su cena. Tomó el Rayo Encogedor justo a tiempo para regresar a Cindy a su tamaño normal. Las ratas desaparecieron, asustadas.

"¡Fiu! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!" dijo ella, suspirando de alivio.

Por otro lado, Jimmy se veía pálido. "¡P-puedo... leer... la mente de las ratas hembra...!!".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Cindy, parándose de la mesa y caminando a él, confundida.

"Que... y-yo..." murmuró. "¡No puedo creer el tamaño de esas ratas! No sabía que tenía ese problema de plagas" dijo finalmente. La miró, avergonzado, y sintiéndose un poco responsable por lo sucedido. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, eso creo..." contestó ella.

Él caminó hacia el pequeño auto. Tomó el control remoto y presionó un boton. El auto voló afuera del laboratorio, y, automáticamente, estacionó en un lado de la calle. Luego, por el Rayo Encogedor en su mecanismo, se disparó a sí mismo hasta que creció al tamaño de un auto normal.

"¿Estás lista para probar el Cin-3000?" Jimmy preguntó a Cindy.

La mandíbula de Cindy se abrió de la sorpresa. "Ehh... duh... ¡seguro, Jimmy!" dijo finalmente, corriendo como loca hacia el auto. Mientras saltaba y reía de alegría, Jimmy caminó calmadamente y abrió la puerta del acompañante para dejarla entrar. Ella tomó asiento, sintiéndolo totalmente cómodo. Jimmy tomó el asiento del conductor. Presionó los botónes en el control y el auto voló a algún lugar distante.

* * *

Libby estaba cansada de la insistencia de Sheen de hacer un encabezado sobre UltraLord para agregar a la revista en la que trabajaban.

"¡Vamos! ¡Será espectacular!".

"¡Sheen, olvídalo! ¡No va a funcionar!" dijo Libby.

"¿Por favooooooooooor?" dijo él, con ojos de cachorrito.

"¡Espera! Tengo una idea. UltraLord viene en video juegos también, ¿cierto?" preguntó Libby.

"Errr, déjame pensar... Sí, está UltraLord contra RoboEnemigo I, II, y III, UltraLord contra Chico Llama: Edición Para Niños, UltraMujer contra RoboEnemiga: Edición Chicas. Hay un montón más. ¿Por qué?" contestó él.

"Podemos hacer una sección de Video Juegos en nuestra revista. Tú sólo consigue los trucos y soluciones con un determinado video juego y lo publicamos aquí" sugirió ella.

"¡Genial!" dijo Sheen, saltando como loco.

"Bien, lo que necesitamos ahora es otro artículo...".


End file.
